


walk the streets like a loaded gun

by crimson_moonchild



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Gunplay, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_moonchild/pseuds/crimson_moonchild
Summary: Trouble comes knocking to Kihyun in this form: Changkyun and the criminal empire he works for.(Changki partners in crime au.)
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** read the warnings in the tags carefully. its basically all that comes with writing selfish asshole criminals and i dont hold back on the dark disturbing content lol. 
> 
> **authors note:** i havent written fanfic in years and now when i do its for these hot talented kpop boys and this quarantine inspiration be hitting but my writing skills are rusty so like...be nice pls?? thx

Bruises bloom onto Kihyun’s skin. The punishing, sweltering metallic heat of the motorcycle he’s resting against digs into the back of his neck. His head and throat tighten and flex against the uncomfortable angle, swallowing around the dick in his throat, inflicting a groan from the man standing above him. He gets Changkyun’s cock shoved even more roughly down his throat, making him gag. Instead of easing up, this encourages Changkyun further, grasping and pulling at Kihyun’s hair until hot pinprick needles of pain shoot down into his scalp—just so his head can be pushed further forward onto Changkyun’s cock with greedy hands. 

Nothing made the bastard get off more than the rough, degrading shit. Kihyun sometimes wondered if Changkyun favored him in particular to use as a blow up sex doll or if any warm body would suffice. Maybe he went to the local street whores at night when Kihyun was asleep and blindly unaware.

His train of thought is broken by Changkyun groaning low in his throat again, more guttural this time, before pouring cum down Kihyun’s throat with a satisfied sigh. Kihyun swallows it all down by habit, like the good obedient bitch that he is. 

Changkyun tucks himself back into his ripped black jeans. Kihyun glares when Changkyun just calmly walks away to find his gun instead of giving Kihyun the praise he deserves for giving him good head. How ungrateful. It has Kihyun questioning, not for the first time, if Changkyun is really worth not running away from. 

Not like he’d ever confess his doubts to Changkyun though. The gun he spots tucked inside Changkyun’s leather jacket when he returns only serves as a reminder of what his honesty would cost him. 

Kihyun isn’t really sure if Changkyun truly likes him. If its just the good sex, pity or something more. Kihyun tells himself he doesn’t really care. He just values the security that being with someone like Changkyun affords him. Everyone on the streets is too intimidated to stand up to and mess with Changkyun. And that meant by extension, Kihyun. So long as he stuck by Changkyun’s side, warming his bed, he was safe. 

Like even now, when Changkyun drove up on his motorcycle to shoot up and rob yet another seedy business, he was untouchable. Changkyun preferred storming in places like this late into the night, when red light businesses like this truly thrived. Tucked into tight street corners beneath the flickering neon lights. All exposed brick and peeling paint on the walls. Plenty of customers inside to make an example of. 

His victims had to just stand there and take it or risk getting there bodies mutilated and violated in any number of different ways. Usually while Kihyun was forced to watch, much to his displeasure. These occasions also meant Changkyun would be extra rough with Kihyun later on. Changkyun always got a eager glint in his eyes when he got to be cruel and torture the fuckers unlucky enough to cross his path. The money collected always seemed like just a bonus to him, but a necessary one to help the criminal empire Changkyun worked for. 

Kihyun didn’t get off on all the violence and brutality Changkyun liked to inflict. But he couldn’t deny he enjoyed the thrill of an untamed and dangerous Changkyun thrusting inside him. Or being on his bruised sore knees for him. In shitty motel rooms or dark alleyways. Knowing Changkyun could slit his throat any second if he wanted. Make him bleed on the sheets while still fucking him into the mattress, or while having him on his knees. Maybe Changkyun would shove his gun down Kihyun’s throat instead and pull the trigger. It makes Kihyun shiver at the thought. 

Strangely enough, Changkyun’s morals weren’t so depraved enough to make him want to violate the prostitutes or slave workers he finds in these buildings. He just lets them run off or even lets them have a cut of the share when feeling generous. Handing them the wallets from the dead customers’ bodies, mumbling something about how they earned it for making an honest living and remember to spread the word that Changkyun did them a favor. By Changkyun’s logic, if the common poor folk liked him and other criminals feared him, it made his life much easier. 

Even with all the fucked up shit he does, Changkyun couldn’t ignore his savior complex or his need to be liked and charming. The irony, given their own partnership, would make Kihyun laugh if he didn’t think Changkyun would break his jaw for mocking him. 

The thought sobers him a little. Kihyun can’t truly forget his place. Ever. One little slip up of disobedience from him could ruin all of Kihyun’s hard earned efforts to get in this position. 

If Kihyun was lucky, he would just get strangled and dumped in a river somewhere. Quick and straight to the point. Relatively uneventful for someone of Changkyun’s caliber and taste. Something tells him Changkyun wouldn’t be so kind if disrespected, however. For the sake of his reputation and pride alone, he’d probably make a show of it. Draw it out as slow and painfully as possible for Kihyun. Make him beg and plead for forgiveness and viciously cut open and fuck up his body anyway. 

One night, which Kihyun still hates remembering, Changkyun had given him a hint of what lies in store for Kihyun if he ever stepped out of line. 

it had been a slow uneventful day. Changkyun had no murderous plans set in place for that day. So it made Kihyun, the fool that he is, lower his guard and relax a bit and not at all expect to see what he saw walking into their room later that night. Changkyun, pinning a helpless injured man on their motel bed, fucking him raw. Both of the men were naked, Changkyun’s dragon tattoo on his ribs and multiple body piercings on full display. The man making pained noises and begging for Changkyun to get off him, to stop, please—

Not much bothered Kihyun anymore but that night—that surprise Changkyun had waiting for him, that look in his eyes that held a steely challenge, as if to say: Don’t you dare forget who you’re sleeping with, what I’m capable of doing in our own bed. Don’t get too comfortable with me or you’ll regret it. 

Well. That fucked Kihyun up to this day. 

Changkyun’s hands had been slick with blood as his head turned to stare back at Kihyun with a calculated cold, detached gaze. Changkyun’s hips picked up the pace, pressing rougher and deeper until the man cried out, mattress creaking beneath them. A smirk growing on Changkyun’s crimson lips, making Kihyun’s skin crawl looking at it. 

Kihyun had a hard time sleeping after that. 

xxx

Some days Changkyun has business to attend to that he has to do by himself. Top secret business that he can’t involve Kihyun with, apparently. On these particularly shitty boring days, Changkyun’s friend and accomplice Jooheon drops by their room to keep an eye on Kihyun. The lack of trust Changkyun has in him is mutual. 

No, Kihyun isn’t feeling bitter  _ at all_.

Kihyun is even less fond of Jooheon’s forced attempt at gossip and cheery attitude, than he is of Changkyun’s stony silences or childlike glee at murder. Honestly, what a pair. 

Kihyun is blankly staring at Jooheon’s ridiculous red hair, because honestly how more indiscreet can you _be_ as a street criminal, with a hair color like that—when Jooheon drawls, “So, how are things between you and Changkyun? Does he let his little puppy out to play on his own now and then? Or does he just keep you locked up in here?” 

The fuck, did this punk just call him Changkyun’s  _ puppy_? Kihyun scowled at Jooheon. 

“I’m not a fucking puppy. And we  _ actually _go out together. I’m his partner, shit head.” 

Jooheon had the audacity to laugh loudly at that, like he thought Kihyun was joking. Obnoxious prick.

“Right I forgot, you’re  _partners_. Not just fuck buddies.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kihyun snaps. 

Jooheon put his hands up and rushed to explain, “Hey no worries man, I’m not one to judge. I know Changkyun is into some kinky shit and the man’s got needs. If you feel like providing that for him, then it is what it is. I just don’t think there’s any point in pretending there’s anything more to it.” 

Kihyun was about to punch this fucker, friend status be damned. But his words made him pause for a moment. 

Is that really what Changkyun thought of them? Had he told Jooheon that’s all they were? That instead of being Changkyun’s partner in crime, Kihyun was just an outlet for Changkyun to indulge in his twisted sexual fantasies? 

Realistically, Kihyun knew Changkyun would kill him in a heartbeat if he ever refused him or stepped out of line. And then Changkyun would just find someone else to get his dick sucked. Another pretty boy or girl to work for him. But Kihyun still thought he liked his support and loyalty, at the very least. Like helping clean up all the messy crimes Changkyun forced him to tag along for. Or Kihyun never complaining when Changkyun only cared about getting himself off when they fucked, which meant many times leaving Kihyun still hard and unsatisfied. 

Kihyun resolves to just ignore Jooheon after that. He spends the rest of the time without Changkyun just watching the flickering news channel on the old tv in the corner of the room. 

All while wondering what the fuck could be so important, that Changkyun couldn’t let Kihyun come with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun returned a few hours later. “Thank you for the help Jooheon.” 

Kihyun couldn’t help himself to ask, “Where were you?”

“Work meeting.” Changkyun actually had a smile on his face without hurting people first or being a cocky asshole, for once. What the fuck. Kihyun stared back in shock.

Jooheon opened their room door. “No problem, dude. Next time tell your puppy to leave his claws behind though!” Jooheon cheerfully said as he walked out and closed the door.

Kihyun’s pinched, frowning expression made Changkyun laugh for so long afterwards. 

xxx

Once they arrived to the social work party Changkyun dragged him to, the beady eyes scrutinizing Kihyun head to toe made him uncomfortable. Changkyun had been in a good mood today, all jokes and laughter with Jooheon. So Kihyun tried his luck.

He mumbled to Changkyun, “Can we leave soon?”

Changkyun turned his head to face him, eyes losing all warmth and a familiar bitter smile returning. Kihyun stiffened as he felt Changkyun’s arm around his shoulders tighten his grip. His suit felt even more constricting with the extra pressure.

“Fine, but you owe me later.”

Kihyun swallowed heavily, a lump forming in his throat at the idea of what Changkyun would ask of him. Started wondering how he would owe him and in what way.

The glare of the bright hanging lights, the eyes of Changkyun’s employers and employees following him, the heavy weight of Changkyun’s arm, the thick fabric of his suit, it made Kiyhun’s head hurt. It made him feel sick his stomach.

He had been through worse than this for Changkyun, had to tolerate all sorts of bullshit when getting swept up into Changkyun’s. God knows Changkyun tests his fucking patience all the time. Kihyun signed his soul to the devil a long time ago by agreeing to let Changkyun have him.

So why did he feel so unnerved right now? The discomfort settled deep in his bones.

Changkyun pulls him over to the bar to the right of the room, all sleek dark wood and plush leather seats. They sit down together. When Changkyun orders and hands him the same drink as his, a whiskey on the rocks, Kihyun gulps it down quickly, eager for the distraction. He sees Jooheon lean close to Changkyun, whispering something in his ear before walking off somewhere, disappearing into the crowd.

With hard liquor warming his stomach, Kihyun felt his body start relaxing, limbs sinking into the bar seat, arms loose and unfolded.

Deep as he was in his alcohol-induced warm haze, Kihyun jumped when Changkyun’s hand slid onto his thigh with a hard, firm grip. Possessive, like he was claiming Kihyun as his in front of the others. Even here, at this work event, Changkyun had to prove he owned him. 

Changkyun moved his head towards the collar of Kihyun’s suit, breath tickling the skin there.

Kihyun shivered and Changkyun chose that moment to bite down on his neck, nibbling and sucking. 

Kihyun gasped, feeling almost guilty at the arousal starting to burn inside him, before Changkyun pulled away.

Changkyun went back to sipping his drink, but not before making one last demand:

“Do whatever anyone tells you to do here. Not like you have any choice, anyway.”

Kihyun’s stomach started sinking. 

xxx

Kihyun found out what Changkyun meant. 

“What the fuck?”

“Kihyun.”

“No, what the  fuck ?”

Kihyun saw out of the corner of his eye, Changkyun’s fingers squeeze the bridge of his nose in frustration but he wasn’t concerned by that now. No, he was more worried about the whole room of Changkyun’s affiliates that he was about to get pimped out to like a piece of meat.

With Changkyun watching. 

Kihyun was going to be whored out to everyone, a company courtesy to win good favor with his work partners. Kihyun couldn’t say no. Didn’t have a choice as usual.

And Changkyun had agreed to it.

He never thought Changkyun would allow someone else touch the person he owned. Because that’s what Kihyun really was; nothing more than property and an object for Changkyun to do with what he pleased.

The bite mark Changkyun left earlier on Kihyun’s throat ached. Now Kihyun knew it for what it really was; a brand and a warning.

Changkyun sighed, clearly frustrated and annoyed with him but Kihyun was still in shock. 

“Listen, I just need you to follow orders, okay? It’ll be over soon, then we can leave early,” Changkyun tells him, laying his hand against Kihyun’s face and stroking his cheek gently.

So Kihyun just nods, wishing for this night to already be over.

xxx

Okay so Kihyun never thought he’d find Jooheon hot in any context, he wasn’t his usual type at all, but  this— Jooheon’s fingers carding through Kihyun’s hair as he holds his head down firmly onto another man’s cock—was working for him. Kihyun squirmed from his position on the floor, knees starting to cramp on the floor while kneeling and his dress pants getting uncomfortably tight. 

Changkyun’s presence, knowing that he was watching Kihyun get used like this by his best friend and his work partners, only drew Kihyun closer to the edge. 

The standing man started fucking Kihyun’s mouth in earnest, breathing harshly above him. 

Kihyun flinched a little when he felt another person press up against his back from his position on the floor. A pair of rough hands reached down and quickly unbuttoned Kihyun’s pants, pulling his zipper down. 

Kihyun was in for a long night.

xxx

“Did you enjoy acting like a slut for them, huh? Did you forget who really owns you?” Changkyun growled as he fucked him open, fucked into Kihyun’s hole with another man’s cum inside him. 

“No, it’s you, it’s always been you,” Kihyun had difficulty stumbling out the words as he was thrust into roughly, shoved against the couch over and over. 

xxx

The drug haze takes over, dripping inside his veins like honey liquid. Wonho sways in place. Only drugs numb the pain.

“Hurry up,” Chankgyun growls at him. That gets Wonho to snap back to attention. He walks over to stand next to his ratty mattress on the floor.

“How do you want me?” Wonho asks.

“Bend over,” Changkyun demands and Wonho does as he’s told.

When Changkyun unzips his pants and starts thrusting behind him, Wonho wonders about the familiar pattern in all of Changkyun’s visits since working with him. 

Whenever Changkyun came over, he always had a kind of restless, irritated energy around him. Must be why he needs to take the edge off with rough sex sometimes, Wonho thinks. 

As Changkyun continues, Wonho feels the effects of the drug he took before fucking. It hits him like a train, all at once, and he feels himself float off his mattress, out of his room, somewhere outside of himself looking down on him as his eyes droop and glaze over, awareness fading.

**Author's Note:**

>  **music playlist for this changki au:** [click here](https://open.spotify.com/user/l460z3b9j351l7m9uxuctc0tr/playlist/0BD6OMX9EE7JhM8F6O0aFC?si=XFCGvgelQS-y3dBnfFfeHQ)
> 
> **my twitter:** [click here](https://twitter.com/crimson_moonn)


End file.
